Keep Walking (Oneshot)
by QuestionablyCapableGhoul
Summary: What happens to Edward Elric in the battle of Hogwarts? (This is written on a whim...just warning potential readers or whatever.) (Oh, and one more warning! Major character death.)


**Here's a oneshot! I felt like writing one...sorry that it's so depressing. It was the song that was on my playlist at the time...I just felt like writing this, so I apologize for plot holes, misspelling or bad grammar that may occur.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA.**

...

Edward Elric had always been there. In the background. He was never in their group of friends. He never joined in the celebrations and adventures. They never noticed him.

Hermione might have passed him by in the library.

Harry might have sat next to him once in Potions.

Ron might have bumped into him in the hallways.

They never noticed him.

No one did. He said and did amusing things. He could out-shout anyone when it came to insulting his height.

But he was soon forgotten.

He was just another wizard.

Just another Hogwarts student.

Just another Ravenclaw.

The teachers noticed him. His grades were better than any other students. That was all they noticed.

No one knew that he had a younger brother in Hufflepuff. Or a metal leg. Or a girlfriend back home. No one knew what he'd done to save his mother. No one knew he'd been offered a second chance in the form of magic.

Nothing changed. No one knew him after. They noticed him, though.

…

The battle of Hogwarts had started slowly and all at once.

Snape had flown out a window.

That was what most people marked as the beginning.

There was confusion, a crushing panic as piercing screams speared the frightened silence. A sinister voice rang through their ears.

It ordered them to bring Potter. All it wanted was Potter.

The Slytherins agreed. Bring it Potter. Then it would all be over; this seemingly meaningless struggle.

Everyone else disagreed. Potter was the Boy Who Lived. He was the Chosen One. He would kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Why would they give up their saviour? Their hope, light, spider's-web?

The Slytherins were promptly ushered back to their dorms.

No one noticed the bias. Couldn't there possibly be a Slytherin who supported Harry Potter?

There would be a battle. They had to minimize losses.

All of the sixth years and under were evacuated.

There would be a lot of lives lost in this battle. The Weasley parents looked worriedly at their children. Charlie, ready and raring to go.

Bill, scarred and brave.

Percy, grinning like he never had before.

Fred and George, exchanging excited glances and boastful stories of what they would do after they won.

Ron, standing nervously by Hermione and Harry.

Ginny, who would evacuate soon.

The two hugged. There was no guarantee who would live.

Watching the family scene, the Order of the Phoenix shared that sentiment.

There was a somber mood, hanging like storm clouds over all assembled.

But, also, there was determination burning in everyone's eyes as they readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

The fact was, some of them were here to give their life defending the wizard with the lightning scar. Everyone else, to protect their freedom as witches and wizards.

After they made sure everyone who should be was evacuated, all remaining burst into action.

The teachers raised their wands in a silent salute to the dispassionate stars above them, casting a spell that would shield the castle as best it could.

McGonagall, with no small amount of pleasure, magically gave the stone soldiers standing in the Entrance Hall's walls life.

Remus and Tonks stood at the ready in a tall tower.

Hermione and Ron ventured into the long-abandoned Chamber of Secrets.

Harry chased down the Grey Lady.

There was a quiet in the air.

…

Edward Elric strode into the Great Hall. Al was gone; evacuated. Safe. Ed had little reason to fight. Why was he?

Maybe Hogwarts had become a second home to him.

But why risk his life? He had Winry, and Al, and Pinako, and everyone else, waiting for him.

Maybe it was to repay the debt he owed.

Magic was his second chance. Yes, he had given up his alchemy and planned to traverse the surrounding countries. Yes, he had given up his alchemy willingly.

But then, two years ago, Dumbledore had approached him.

He'd thought the old man was crazy.

But, magic...it broke the laws Ed had known since he could sneak into his father's office and begun to read his alchemy books, sure, but Ed couldn't help but miss the rush of whatever it was that alchemy had given him.

Magic was no different in that aspect.

Maybe Ed was a selfish bastard. What was the point of giving up his alchemy if he could replace it with magic?

A resounding boom shook the castle. The low buzz of activity was silenced and the anticipation in the air was so thick that Ed could have cut it with a knife.

Scratch that. It was so thick a knife wouldn't leave a mark on it. Maybe Buccaneer's arm. Or General Armstrong's sword could cut through the tension in the Great Hall. Hey, maybe Colonel Mustang's fire could burn it!

Ed realized his mind was wandering.

He ran out into the courtyard, where the majority of the witches and wizards of Hogwarts were.

The sky was burning and falling apart.

Well, to be more accurate, the protective spell that had been cast over the castle was failing. Ed could already hear the distant shouts of the Death Eater army.

Ed looked out anxiously, directing his gaze to the bridge where the path was blocked by rows upon rows of stone knights.

On the other side of the bridge, a number of said statues were struggling against a wave of trolls, who swatted them away like flies.

"Well, we're fucked." Ed said into the deafening quiet of the courtyard.

No one bothered to shush him.

…

The battle for Hogwarts was long, and the death toll was high. Hogwarts' witches and wizards struggled against the ruthless Death Eaters, giant spiders, trolls, and, to top it all off, giants.

Back and forth, lightning-fast, flashes of light shot across the rubble-strewn grounds.

It seemed to last forever. Days, weeks.

It was only hours.

Only hours before Voldemort's voice thundered across their grounds.

They had an hour of peace before they were obliterated.

There was no doubt in Ed's mind that unless somehow, a miracle occurred, they were doomed.

He was just glad that Al wasn't going to be here.

Al would be safe in Amestris.

They carted the dead into the Great Hall. Ed didn't cry. He didn't know anyone.

No one noticed the disheveled blonde in the corner.

No one noticed the ever-growing pool of blood on the floor near him.

No one noticed.

No one knew.

…

Hagrid was tied up, and in his arms...Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Died.

Neville limped forward.

"Longbottom, sir." He replied to Voldemort's hissed question.

There was a ripple of laughter in the ranks of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort paused, then spread his hands out in what could have been a welcoming gesture had someone else performed it.

"Well, we could always find a place for you amongst our ranks.."

…

Harry exploded out of Hagrid's arms.

There were a few panicked moments before a cheer rose up amongst the people of Hogwarts.

He was alive.

The battle burst back into action as though it had never stopped.

Mrs Weasley defeated a shocked Bellatrix with vengeance.

Ginny had snuck back in, but Mrs Weasley's wrath at her daughter wouldn't stop the woman from protecting her.

She couldn't lose another child.

…

Everyone held their breath as Harry battled Voldemort.

After Harry had 'come back from the dead', no one had been hit.

Voldemort was furious.

Harry explained it to him triumphantly as he alternated between offense and defense.

He had died for the people of Hogwarts, therefore recreating what had been done for him by his mother.

Voldemort died with a frustrated wail.

…

In the aftermath of the war, families were coming to collect their fallen relatives.

Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were among the dead.

They finally noticed Edward Elric as a sobbing Hufflepuff let out a heart-rending wail, kneeling over his brother's body.

They noticed the entourage of people, the majority in military uniform, who took the body home.

They'd noticed him in the battle.

So many people's lives were owed to him.

He was brilliant in a fight.

All who had heard about or witnessed his bravery tried to make it to his funeral.

…

Winry hated them.

They were fake.

They cried at his funeral.

"He was a wonderful person!"

"He was so brave!"

They acted like they knew him.

Like they knew Edward Elric.

They didn't.

They didn't know anything.

Not the shit he'd been through.

His father abandoned him, his mother died, he lost his brother's body, and his limbs. He lost Nina. He lost his alchemy to avoid losing Al. He lost his father after meeting him again.

And they said,

"He lived a full life."

Fuck them! Winry slammed her fist into the wall.

They'd just buried him.

Edward Elric, the seemingly unbeatable Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the People.

The alchemy dork who'd first asked her out by pointing at her and stammering, red-faced, "I'll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours!"

Winry slid to the ground.

What would she do now?

…

Al didn't believe it. Ed couldn't just...die.

They'd been through so much together.

Surely Truth wouldn't just let Ed die!

He wanted to give up.

Lie down.

Stop walking.

Walking hurt.

He hurt so much. He was so tired.

Why keep walking if Ed wasn't right next to him, smirking and laughing without a fear?

Why did he have to keep walking?

" _No matter what, we have to keep walking." Ed smiled at Al._

 _After their mother died._

 _After they lost their bodies._

 _After he lost his alchemy._

But they had always been together.

How could he walk alone?

…

Mustang was stunned.

It was Hughes all over again.

Damn it.

He'd grown attached to Edward Elric.

Damn it.

He could still remember finding the ex-alchemist's body.

Damn it.

His unseeing gold eyes.

Damn it.

The way the ruby blood streaked across his too-white, too-pale, too-cold skin.

Damn it.

Not again.

Damn it.

It was raining again.

It always rained on days like these.

…

"Mom!" Ed laughed. It had been so many years.

She was as beautiful as ever.

Ed didn't care that Hohenheim was standing next to her.

Her smile rivaled the sun.

Ed stopped suddenly.

If his parents were here, then -

"Mom? Am I...dead?"

Trisha Elric's smile was sad now.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes, Ed."

Hohenheim smiled at him, too.

Ed realized. After his father had died in front of his mother's grave, he'd forgiven him.

"Hey….Dad."

That did it.

Hohenheim started to cry, and swept his wife and son up in a hug.

"Well," said Ed weakly, "At least we're together again."

This brought on another round of sobbing.

"I hope Al's okay." He said, eyes troubled.

"He'll be fine," Trisha reassured him. "You boys are strong. He'll miss you, and it will hurt for a while, but in the end he'll keep walking."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, he will."

"Should we go now? It's actually quite nice where we're going."

The trio began walking.

…

 **So sorry! I know I'm a terrible person...well...that's it for this oneshot.**


End file.
